The lost witch
by hannahcaiusvolturi
Summary: What if when Emma, Mary Margret, and Regina where leaving they found a girl tied to the regret tree. Who is she? What does she have to hide? And Why was she there in the first place? This is my first crossover would love some feedback. Harry Potter/Once Upon A Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I decided to do a crossover this is my first so please be nice. I do not own Harry potter or Once Upon a Time so please leave comments It would mean a lot.**

"Yea I cursed an entire population, killed and tortured countless others." Regina shouted at Pan as she broke the veins of the regret tree. Pan stared on in shock as Regina came marching forward "Because it got me my son." Regina finished as she reached inside the boys chest and ripped out her sons heart. Pan fell to the ground with a thud he reached for Pandoras box but reached it too late because Regina had it in her hand ready to save her son and leave Neverland behind for good.

Emma and Mary Margaret stared at her in shock but was relieved to be leaving as well. As they were about to head off to the their family waiting aboard the Jolly Roger, they heard the sound of a twig snapping behind the tree all three women turned around waiting for whatever else Pan might have in store for them. But neither of them could believe what they saw, a young girl about the age of 17 with bushy brown hair and brown eyes stared back at them with a curiosity. She was also tied to the regret tree.

Emma the leader of the group stepped forward saying, "Hey we're not going to hurt you, we're helping all the lost boys." The girls eyes brightened at the mention of them. Regina stepped forward and waved her hand over the veins and the girl fell forward clutching Regina as if they were not going to take her with them she also began to sob saying, "Thank you so much, I want to go home." Regina hugged the girl responding "Don't worry we'll get you home."

"I don't think so," Said Peter getting up clutching his chest. "Take the lost boys and take the heart but she isn't going anywhere, I've given up too much to just let her walk out of here now." Emma removed her sword and aimed it threateningly at him saying, "She is coming with us." Pan looked at her as if she was joking as he began stalking forward. Emma swung the sword with great force slicing him across the face. Peter fell clutching the mark trying to stop the excessive amount of blood flow coming from the wound but it poured in red puddles at his knees.

"Come on lets get the hell out of this place." Said Emma as she began leading the way, but as soon as Regina let the girl go to walk on her own she fell over like a sack of potatoes to the ground. "Please, I can't walk!" The girl shouted. Emma and Mary Margaret ran back and heaved the girl up by her arms and began carrying her to there destination.

After a while of walking through the jungle the girl asked, "So I'm guessing your not from my world huh?" Emma looked down at the girls clothes and realized that she was wearing what seemed to be like normal clothes a skirt that went to her knees, a black shirt that use to have a badge on it but like most of her outfit it was worn off so she couldn't tell what it had said. "Um where are you from?" Asked Mary Margaret. The girl seemed very hesitant at first but said, "London but I live in a place called the wizarding world, magic is different than here." Regina looked at the girl with surprised interest. "You have magic but you didn't use it?" She asked. The girl gave Regina a smile and said, "I couldn't he broke my wand when he kidnapped me and in my world you have to be really skilled to be able to do wandless magic."

As they reached the edge of the shore about to board the boat to take them to the ship Emma decided that she should know something that she thought was important. "What's your name?" She said as she and Mary Margret helped the girl into the boat. The girl watched as Regina placed a spell of the oars to make them row by themselves. "My name is Hermione Weasley and your going to have to show me how you do that?" She said talking to Regina. The woman just smiled at her and said, "Sure but in our world all magic comes with a price."

**So What did y'all think and yes there is some changes to the Harry potter and once upon a time like in this Peter is NOT Rumples dad (I hated that plot twist.) And Hermione is already married to a weasley can you guess who? but if you have any questions just ask?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I want to thank everyone for commenting and following and everything else with this story I love the feedback and would LOVE some more please. **

It had been a whole 24 hours since everyone unboarded from the Jolly Roger and Hermione still couldn't walk and she was in the hospital; she thought the hospital was weird because they kept poking and asking her all these questions she didn't know, but now she was happy to be alone and away from him. She had a lot of questions; like if the war was still going on in her world or if any of her friends and husband had survived? She couldn't help but think that they had not because she felt like Pan had kept her prisoner for hundreds of years. The thing that bothered her the most though was that they would never know what happened to her and that she was still alive. And she was certain her rescuers would not know, they didn't even know what the wizarding world was. the town they ended up in had magic but not the kind of magic she needed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Asked Emma as she entered her room and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. She had been the one to take Hermione to the hospital. "Afraid, that he is going to come back for me and that everyone I knew is dead." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Emma reached over and squezzed her hand for support. "That's not going to happen; he isn't coming after you again becasue if he does he's going to not only have to answer to me but also to Regina; and speaking of Regina she asked me to come here and see if you wanted to come stay with her when you get out?" Hermione remembered Regina being the one to say she would help her do wandless magic but first she would need a wand. She didn't know what to say she thought it would be nice to stay with someone who could teach her wandless magic. "Ok." Was her only response.

Emma smiled at this and Hermione felt so bad for the women in front of her because it was her fault that Pan could get to Henry and she didn't even know it. "I'm Sorry." She whispered. Emma just looked up wondering what in the world could this girl be sorry for she had done nothing wrong. "About What?" She asked. Hermione looked down not wanting to meke eye contact with the older woman to ashamed to admit what had to be said. "I'm the reason Pan could get to Henry he used my gift to find him and take him and I'm so sorry Emma." Now Emma was really confused. "What gift?" she asked. "I have the ability to tell where anyone is in the exact moment of where they are and that's how Pan knew when to take him. He wouldn't stop torturing me intill I told him what he wanted to know." Hermione said as she began to breakdown afraid that the other women would be angry with her for her role in her sons kidnapping.

The other women felt bad for the girl in front of her there was no telling what she had been through and Emma could only guess that she had been through hell and back. "It's ok you did what you had to do to stay alive." She said as Hermione started to play with the hospital braclett on her arm refusing to look at Emma. "I think I want to find my magic but I'll need a wand." Hermine said. "Well the only person I can think of is Mr. Gold he'll have wands." Said Emma. Hermione gave a small smile thinking about having a wand in her hand again would be great and she would feel more protected.

"Where were you when he kidnapped you?" Asked Emma wanting to know if Pan could track her here or not. Hermiones smile faded as she thought about the first time she had the displeasure of meeting in her opinion the most heartless person to ever live. She looked up at the woman and said, "I think I should just start at the beginning."

**So what did you guys and gals think of the new chapter and yes I know shoot me for leaving it at a cliffhanger but promise new chapter will be up soon if I get feedback pretty please. So anyone want to guess who her husband is going to be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry this one is a little shorter than the last but I promise the next one will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So first off thanks for everyone who subscribe and commented on this story. Would love to know if any of you guys and gals have any ideas that you would like to see just leave them in the comment or PM me.**

Regina entered the hospital room of Hermione Weasley; the girl they had saved from Pan. AS she entered the room she was surprised to find that Mr. Gold, Neal, Hook, Emma, David, and Mary Margret were also there waiting on her arrival. "So What's all this about?" Asked Regina as she grabbed a chair from a nurse and sat between Emma and hook.

Hermione looked at the group who she considered to be her saviors and said, "I only want to repeat this story once so I asked Emma to get you all here." She took a deep breath and shook her head saying, "I never thought I would get the chance to tell anyone my story but thanks to you all I will finally get to tell what happened and hopefully I will get some closure, becasue if it was up to me you never would have left without his head on a stick.

Everyone in the group minus Gold and Regina looked at her in shock; but they shook their heads in agreement. "So where does your story start?" Asked Mary Margret. The girl looked at her and gave a small smile and replied, "It started at my husbands parents house. In our world a war between a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort and my friend Harry Potter was escalating. Voldemort was tracking and killing my kind; I'm a witch born with non magical parents and some believed that I shouldn't study magic because of it. George which is my husband thought I and the baby I was about eight months pregnant would be safer; if he sent me to another relm. He had three magic beans; one was to get me there, one was to get him there, and the last was to get us back. I got a job at a pub serving drinks while I waited for him to come and get me so we could start our life out with no worries."

The smile on her face just seemed to melt away when she said these next words, "That's when he came in it was the first time I I ever saw him there but he kept watching me, so I grabbed my wand but at the time I didn't know that it was useless there. He asked for a drink and when I went to bring it back I saw from the corner of my eye he was reaching for a blade so I threw the drink in his face and he fell. I ran to the back room slamming the door on him trying to apperate but it was useless. He broke down the door and grabbed my wand snapping it in half, saying, "That's not going to work here Hermione." He knew my name, hell he knew everything about me." Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she started her story again she said, "He grabbed me by the waist and it was like we were falling in to this vortex but at the end of it we landed in Neverland. When we landed there I felt this sharp pain in my abdomen and I felt the need to push. I was terrified, he just stood there watching me as I screamed and begged him to help me but the only thing he said was, "You need to feel this pain as punishment." At that point I was confused and still am to this day as what he meant by that, because this was the first time I ever saw or met him." She said as she looked straight at Emma hoping she wouldn't have to continue but she knew she would.

She began crying as she thought about what happened next, "He doesn't like girls." Was all she said. Everyone looked around confused. "What do you mean?" Asked Gold. Hermione did her best to wipe away her tears; Emma handed her a tissue and she took it wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. "He made me watch from the regret tree as he took her to a stump just in my view; she was screaming wanting someone to hold her and he just kept saying, "This is what needs to be done." As took his right foot and repeatedly stomped her fragile face in till there was blood everywhere and she stopped crying so he buried her at my feet." She choked the last part out as she completely broke down.

**So please tell me what you think and please comment it means so much when I get those and it helps me make the story better so which one of you got it right about the husband. and also this is the first time I have ever wrote anything like this I am sorry of you were hoping for something more graphic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I want to thank the one person who reviewed and everyone else who followed or favorite this story it really means a lot and lets me know you are actually reading it.**

Hermione had been released from the hospital this morning and was now walking thanks to Mr. Gold who gave her a potion that would help her walk again; to Dr. Hoppers office. Emma and Regina suggested she go and get some of her emotions out and it would do her good to talk to a professional but she was feeling a little self cautions because not only would she have to talk about her ordeal but she would have to reveal a big secret she hoped she would never have to, and she would be alone; she felt so exposed as she knocked on the door to the doctor's office.

She could hear shuffling coming from inside and jumped back when the door suddenly swung open. A man with glasses and a warm smile opened the door wider inviting her in. As she stepped in to the cosy room she noticed one thing on the couch; there sat Regina offering her the same warm smile as the doctor did when she first arrived.

"I hope you don't mind but I decided to be here in till you got comfortable with Archie?" Said Regina as she stood waiting for her to take a seat on the leather couch beside her. Archie and Regina took there seats Archie taking the one facing her and Regina he looked at Hermione and Said, "Ok well today I just want to get to know you and we'll start things slow so if there's something you don't want to talk about just yet we can put it off in till later, okay?" Hermione just shook her head hoping to get this over with. "So where do you want to start?" Asked Archie it's up to you.

Hermione thought about this for a minute so much to tell and so little time; she could tell them how things where before she got captured like how she erased her parents memories to protect them or how she and George where deciding on what to name their unborn child; they decided on Ella if a girl and George Jr. if it was a boy, but because of Pan she would never get to experience seeing her parents again or anything she had planned.

"What year is it?" Was the only thing she could think of to say. Archie looked at her confused at the question but then said, "Um It's 2013, you didn't know?" he said. Hermione felt like she was about to faint "_2013, how it that possible it couldn't have been that long she had been trapped." _She began breathing heavy as if she was going to pass out. Archie and Regina jumped up and Archie began instructing her to just relax and take deep breath, Regina went and got her some water. Hermione did so reaching for the water Regina was offering her. After about a minute she calmed down; Archie and Regina calmly sat back down and watched her. "I can't believe it's been two hundred years since I've even seen another person besides him." Was all she could say but she was thinking a million things at once.

"So, um do you think you can talk about any of it?" Asked Archie. Hermione thought about this and decided it was time to just let out what she so desperatly needed to let out. She looked at him and shook her head indicating she was ready to spill everything that had happened and nothing was going to stop her espically her emotions. She took a deep breath and began her story but before she could she needed one more person there she knew she could use. "Regina do you think you can call Emma I think she should hear this too?" Regina shook her head and smiled saying, "If that's what you want I'll do it." Regina pulled out her phone and began dialing the sherriff's station.

The phone began to ring as Emma made her way back into the station after having a very uninformational talking with some of the lost boys, she thought it strange that none of them knew about Hermione. Emma picked up the phone looking at the uncoropitive Felix in his cell; who had been there since they got back and his only repeated question was "Who was that girl you brought back with you from pan's thinking tree?" Emma ignored the question for the millionth time that day and said in to the reciever of the phone, "Sherriff's station Sherriff Swan speaking?" Regina answered back saying, "Emma can you come by Archie a minute." Emma thought about what could have happened but then she remebered that hermione had an appointment with him that morning. "Yea sure I'll be right there." Was her response as she hung up the phone, but before she could leave Felix stood up from his seating position on the concrete and said, "Not everything is as it seems." Emma now curious about what Felix had to say walked over to his cell and said, "What do you mean?" He just smiled and said, "You'll have to come to me for help if this is what I think it is." Emma just shook her head in confusion said, "I doubt that, you don't even know who she is so how are you going to help us?" Felix body shook and he blinked looking around he looked at Emma and growled, "I've told you I'm never going to help you so I don't know why you think I am." Emma stood there looking at him wondering how he just forgot what he said but then thought he was playing a joke. He was standing there looking at her like she was crazy. Emma decided to drop it for now and go meet Hermione and Regina at Archies.

A knock came to the door and Archie got up to answer to find that Emma had made her way there. "Everything ok?" Archie asked Emma as she took a seat next to hermione on the couch. Emma took a deep breath and said, "Yea it's just Felix playing some kind of mind game with me but it's ok." Archie shook his head and said, "Ok, Hermione when ever your ready."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "There's a reason I know about the lost boys and why they know nothing about me." She looked down afraid about what she was about to reveal if they would look at her differently or is they thought she was dirty becasue of it. Archie leaned forward and said, "How it is you know about them?" Hermione looked up from her shaking hands and looked at a painting on the wall of someone she had no idea who and whispered, "Because they are my children." It was so quiet you could've heard a pen drop; Regina, Emma and Archie shared the same shocked exspersion. "He did a spell right after I had my daughter which made me a virgin again and he raped me reapeatdly it till he knew I was pregnant," Hermione took a deep breath saying in her head, _No stopping now. _"When I had the children he would make sure they where boys first then he would take them to families he knew wouldn't love them so he could get them back easlily by just playing those pipes of his." Emma was the first to recover saying, "What about Felix?" Hermione looked at her confused but then she remebered Felix from the ship ride here. "Oh no he's not my kid, Pan said he needed help since I wasn't allowed around them he got someone who he could trust but I never got to meet him or anything." She said this with alot more confidence then she did with anything eles.

"I think Hermione maybe you ought to write down some of this so maybe we can continue next time because my tweleve o'clock it about to be here." Hermione shook her head agreeing with him and said her goodbye as she stood up and left the office with Regina and Emma right behind her. "I'm so glad to have that off my chest." Said Hermione as they stopped in front of the sherriffs station so Emma could get her wallet; they all planned to get everyone at grannys so they could talk about what had just been revealed. Hermione was watching as Emma opened the door to the station and as she did she felt this strange pull towards something inside the station but she couldn't figure out what it could be. She opened the car door and walked inside to see Emma walking out of her office surprised to see her standing there. The pull was coming from inside the cell. she walked over to the fromt of it to see Felix sitting there staring at nothing in purticular but when he caught sight of Hermione he jumped up and Emma grabbed Hermione by the arm trying to rush her out of there away from Felix, but she just pulled back saying to Felix, "You have something of mine and I know it because my husband put a tracking spell on all my objects so I would stop losing them, so what do you have of mine and how did you get it?" Felix stood up looking very confused replied, "What's your name?" Emma trying her hardest to push Hermione back Whispered to her, "We need to leave he just trying to play games with you." Hermione thinking Emma was right began walking away but Felix wouldn't have any of it because he began screaming and jumping up on the bars yelling, "No, What's your name that's all I want is your name and I'll give you back the object you desire." This time this caught both women's attention as they both looked at him confused. Hermione stepped forward and said, "Hermione, Hermione Weasley" At this Felix fell on the ground and began shacking, Emma raced forward with the keys but before she could get the door opened something dark came flying out of his body almost like he was released of some kind of curse. Emma unlocked the door and walked forward; Felix was still on the concrete ground but now his eyes were opened. He looked at Emma then looked at Hermione and said, "I've been looking for you for quite some time so I could return this." He reached into his pocket but couldn't find anything and began searching frantickly for something he looked at Emma and asked, "Did I have a bag with me?" Emma confused about what was happening just decided to play along and said, "Yea it's right in here." She lead him in to her office and handed him a animal skin bag with a rope for a strap. He dug inside the bag for a minute and with a smile on his face said, "I think if you want your magic back your going to need one of these." He pulled out a 13 inche wand and handed it to her and said, "I don't know it your magic will work here but you can try." Hermione was so happy she didn't know what to do so she just jumped up and gave him much to Emma's concern and Felix's displeasure a hug.

**Ok so what did you guys and gals have to say about that chapter yes I know a lot was happening and if you want me to continue with this I am going to need 5 reviews before I do because I just fell like no one is reading this and I would love the feedback it will only take a few seconds and means the world to me so please 5 reviews and I update. oh yea and tell me how you like Felix in this story and next chapter you find out how he got the wand and you find out his back story he is connected to Hermione in a special sort of way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I got 5 reviews and a lot of follows this chapter so I am happy and I would have had this chapter up sooner it's just my internet was down. **

Emma, Hermione, and now a more trusting Felix was headed to Granny's Diner to discuss what had been revealed so far. Emma couldn't help but think maybe they were trusting Felix a little to quickly but Hermione had insisted that they at least find out his back story before they just throw him back in to the cell.

As they Entered the diner they saw everyone who was apart of the rescue party look at them as if they let a rapid dog in but Hermione wanting to hear at least a little of Felix's story choose to ignore the stares they were getting and just walked up to the table and took a available seat next to Gold; while Emma sat with Hook on her right and Felix on her left with David on his left.

"What's he doing out?" Asked Hook who pointed a finger a Felix as if he was a stray dog. Hermione looked up from her spot on the table and said, "He had this on him," She pulled out the wand she had just received from him "And I believe he was cursed in to believing he was loyal to Pan so he wouldn't look suspicious." She waited for the yells of protests but she was wrong instead she heard Gold ask, "How do you know he was cursed?" Felix opened his mouth to answer but before he could get a word out Hook interrupted him by saying, "He worked for Pan he was his most loyal lost boy why should we trust him? What you should do is put him back in his cell and keep him there." Emma who looked a little taken back by what Hook had just said replied with, "Well, you all didn't see what we saw in the sheriff's station and I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should at least hear him out." Everyone looked around trying to come to a decision when, Regina spoke up saying, "Okay, lets hear what he has to say, but if anything sounds out of the ordinary we put him back in his cell." She said the last part staring down Felix as if to say, "I hope you tell a lie."

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde boy at the end of the table who looked like he was about to faint. He scratched his head making his dirty hair flip. "Well I guess my story would have to start when I was thirteen or fourteen when my mother told me to get a job." His eyes seem to be remembering that moment in time as they stared at nothing in particular. "I went searching in the local village for one but everywhere that I went they kept saying the same thing, we don't hire your kind." His eyes showed little pain as if he learned to deal with it a long time ago. "I went home upset thinking I has let my mother down and confused about what those people were saying." He seemed to be in his own world in till he looked up and stared straight at Hermione and said, "My mother sat me down in a chair and told me the reason the village people wouldn't hire me is because of my father and what he did to her and that I brought shame to her because I was the bastard son of a rapist. She wanted me to learn that lesson early so I would know that the only way I was ever going to survive was to leave the village and go far away where no one knew my story or anything." Felix's eyes showed more anger than anything but he seemed to calm down after that confession continuing with, "I was about to leave and head south to a different village hoping to find some kind of work when a man wearing all black with a hood who I met when I was walking down the road said I was needed to help with the battle against a dark wizard who's name couldn't be said he also told me that even after years of the original battle being won that there would still be one more dark weapon to be defeated." He looked up at Hermione again who was staring at him in shock. "He gave me the wand saying I would meet a young witch who's name is the only thing that could release me from the curse he was going to put on me so I wouldn't get caught and I wouldn't have to act, he told me to give her the wand and tell he to go where no one else's magic works."

Everyone was staring at him in either shock or in thinking mode. Gold was the first to react saying, "Go where on one else's magic works? What dose he mean?" Felix looked up with a confused face and replied, "He never told me, he said one of you could figure it out." Hermione thinking about that place only had one question, "Who was it that told you all this; did he give you a name?" Felix looked at her as if he was thinking and said, "I believe it was Snake or maybe Snap; I really can't remember." Hermione began to laugh as she pictured poor Professor Snape's face if he could only hear what Felix had called him boy he would have been mad. "Do you mean Snape?" Asked Hermione still laughing. Felix looked at her with a bright smile shacking his head indicating she was right. There was a lot of questions now on everyone's mind like, "_What does Pan and this dark wizard have planned?, How do they know each other?, And What did Snape mean by "Go where no one else's magic works."_

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last and please tell me what you think and also anyone confused about the timeline I am going with the Ouat timeline so things are a little older than in HP. The next chapter is going to have a surprise in it and they find a way to get Hermione's magic back so please leave in the comment section how you think she get it back. So please comment so I can know what you are thinking I love you thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so first off I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter and sorry for the many mistakes I am writing this a three in the morning. So please do not forget to review it means a lot to me. **

_Peter walked towards the entrance of the tavern, he knew she was there. He could feel it. She was like a drug he could never stop thinking about un till he could finally have her for his own. He walked into the filth smelled room expecting to see her behind the bar but to his surprise tonight she was serving drinks walking around taking drunken peoples orders; her swollen belly protruding out. Seeing her belly only made him want to gag because he knew in his heart she that should be his child she should be carrying. He grabbed a seat away from everyone but not too far away that she would not eventually get to taking his order, then he would engage her in conversation, then he would offer to walk her home, and he would strike. He liked his plan, because not only would it work, but he would enjoy playing with her just to get her to trusting him. `_

_ He watched as she moved around the motion of people with ease. He couldn't help but smile as she headed his way with her notepad open ready to take the next order. "So, what can I get you?" She said in a voice that made him think of angels. He smiled back at her hoping she wouldn't see through his mask of deception. "I would love a drink." He replied. She smiled back at him and ran to fetch his drink. He watched as she walked away, her hips swinging. From the back side he could almost imagine what it would be like to fuck her in till she was breathless. That's when a idea popped in to his head, "Why wait to do that when you could just take her now." The voice said. "What, not now I just need to concentrate I need to.. to ..." but before he could finish his comment he realized that the voice was right and he needed to take her now._

_ He reached for his knife and looked up, to see Hermione walking towards him with his beverage in hand with a smile on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw the knife in his lap. As he charged at her, she threw the drink in his face making his vision burn and become blurry. He felt as though he was a blind predator trying to catch the most mouth watering pray ever. He whipped at his eyes and ran towards the running of feet which he could only hope was hers. When his vision came finally came back he could hear her behind a door trying to apperate, but he knew from experience that, that kind of magic doesn't work here. He walked towards the door she was hiding behind and with a flick of his wrist it was opened. Her eyes expanded when she saw him standing there. "That's not going to work here Hermione." Before she could try to fight back he reached out and took her wand breaking it in half, Then he grabbed her by the arm throwing down a magic bean as he did._

As Peter thought back to the day he took her for his plan and enjoyment. He couldn't help but think that maybe he should have stayed focused and stuck to his original plan, but he did have to admit he really enjoyed getting rid of that thing that was growing inside of her that wasn't his and he really enjoyed what it felt like when he fucked her and she would try to fight back. But now that she was gone he knew he had to get her back, and the quicker the better he thought. He knew he had to find a way to get to Storybrooke is what Henry called it. He kept thinking about how he was going to get there because Emma and her so called family took the shadow with them.

As he walked around Neverland trying to think of a alternative way to get to Hermione, he stumbled upon a camp site that he was about to just walk by, because it pained him to know all his hard work with his kids was lost. But as he came upon the site he could see two bodies laying on the ground and his memory jogged. These were the pawns he used to get Henry here. Greg and Tamara where there names and he wondered if they had brought anything else with them that could possibly help him with his current predicament, He walked over to the man but there wasn't much left of him, "Man he was glad the shadow was on his side." He thought as he walked over to the woman and began searching her. As he was about to give up he reached inside the inside pocket of her jacket he felt something small and smooth. He pulled it out and a huge grin spread across his face as a held the one thing that would reunite him with his family.

**Ok so tell me what you think? I know it took me forever to post a new chapter but I was really down after that one comment not going to say who. I want to thank everyone who commented and liked and favorited and following this story it means a lot. What do you think is going to happen now with Peter having a way to Storybrooke?**


End file.
